Tom Venster
(Denne siden handler om Tom Dredolo Venster, sønn av Tom Venster Sr. og Miseria Mørch, du leter kanskje etter Tom Venster Sr.) Tom Dredolo Venster ble født den 31. Desember i 1926. Han ble regnet for å være en av de ondeste trollmennene i moderne tid. I det magiske samfunnet er han mye omtalt som; "Han de vet" eller "Han hvis navn må være unevnt". Grunnen til det er at han i sin tid drepte og torturerte flere uskyldige folk. Venster ble drept av Harry Potter 2.mai 1998. Dredolo Mørchs datter Miseria bar fram et barnebarn av Dredolo, en halvblods etterfølger med gompen Tom Venster senior som far. Hun ga dette barnet navnet Tom Dredolo Venster etter sin egen far og barnets far. Tidligere liv Tom var sønn av Miseria Mørch og Tom Venster Sr. Han vil ikke røpe sin egentlige tilhørlighet, nemlig den at han er halvblods. Kort tid etter at Tom ble født døde moren, og Toms far hadde for lengst dratt i fra dem. Det førte til at Tom ble plassert på et gompebarnehjem. Da Albus Humlesnurr kom å hentet han på barnehjemmet for å ta ham med til Galtvort, visste Tom at det var derfor det var noe spesielt med ham. Allerede som barn hadde han vist store kunnskaper om mektig magi. Allerede før Humlesnurr hentet ham kunne han flytte ting ved hjelp av tankene, han kunne også få slanger til å gjøre forskjellige ting (det fordi han var ormtunge). Han brukte disse ferdighetene til å pine de som plaget ham, det var fordi Tom manglet all form for moral. Tom begynte på Galtvort i 1937 og ble valgt til Smygard, dette er egentlig litt spesielt fordi Smygard bare ønsket fullblodser til huset sitt. Men en grunn kan nok være at Tom var nedstamming til Smygard. Han var en dyktig student og greide dessuten å skjule sitt egentlige jeg. Han ble både prefekt og topptillitsmann, selv stolte Humlesnurr aldri helt på ham for han kunne ikke glemme hva Tom hadde gjort som barn. Tom fikk raskt tilhengere blant medelevene i Smygard, men han visste ikke hvor vidt de var lojale mot ham eller ei. Etter en stund skapte han seg et nytt navn, et navn som folk flest ikke ville si; Voldemort. En av grunnene til det var at han ville vike bort fra sitt egentlige navn som han hadde arvet av faren sin (som Tom så på som forkastelig siden han var gomp).Som femteklassing gjenåpnet Tom Mysteriekammeret og tok livet av den gompefødte eleven Stønne Stina. Det var svært få som mistenkte han i og med at han hadde vist en veldig ordentlig side overfor de fleste lærerne, deriblant Horation E.F Snilehorn. Etter endt utdannelse returnerte Tom til Galtvort for å søke jobb som lærer. Men den daværende rektoren Armando Duppel avslo, med den forklaringen at han var for ung. Tom begynte så å jobbe som tjenestegutt i Borgia og Brust, men han forlot jobben raskt fordi han hadde fått tak i Smygards medaljong og Håsblås beger. Ti år etter han forlot Galtvort returnete til Galtvort for å søke stillingen som lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster, heller ikke denne gangen fikk Tom jobb en av grunnene var at han hadde vært upålitelig. Veien til makten Etter at Voldemort søkte jobben som lærer i Forsvar mot Svartekunster tidlig på 50 - tallet hadde ikke man hørt så mye fra ham. På 1970 tallet kom han til makten, og man er enda usikker på hva målet hans den gangen var. Magidepartementet (som den gang ble ledet av Bart Kroek Sr.) og Føniksordenen stod parat. Etter senere utalelser har det vist seg at den eneste Voldemort fryktet var Humlesnurr, det var fordi Humlesnurr også var en mektig trollmann. Det var også en stor mistenksomhet om hvem som var på hvilken side. Senere påstod mange av de som hadde vært på Voldemorts side at de hele tiden hadde vært under Befalius forbannelsen. Noen av personene ble satt fri, mens noen (som Lucifus Malfang) som hadde påstått at de var uskyldige ble mistenkt for å ha opptrådt under egen fri vilje. Rundt seg selv hadde Voldemort mange allierte, noen av de var nærere enn andre (som Bellatrix Demons og Bart Kroek jr.). De aller nærmeste av tilhengerne eller dødseterne fikk mørkets merke svidd inn på venstre håndledd slik at de kunne påkalle herren om nødvendig. Blant dødseterne ble Voldemort kalt; "Mørkets herre" eller "mørkets fyrste". Flere ganger var Voldemort nær ved å kunne ta over makta helt, dette var fordi han hadde satt mange av spionene sine i motpartens organisasjoner for å våke. En av de var Severus Slur (selvom det egentlig da var helt uklart hvilke side Slur faktisk stod på). Det første fallet Tidlig i 1980 gav Rakel Rummelfiold en spådom mens hun ble intervjuet av Albus Humlesnurr: :«Han med makt til å knuse Mørkets Herre er på vei ... Han skal fødes hos dem som tre ganger har vist Mørkets Herre tross, fødes når den sjuende måned dør ... Mørkets Herre skal merke ham som sin like, men han skal eie krefter som er Mørkets Herre ukjente ... Den ene må dø for den andres hånd, for så lenge begge lever, kan ingen av dem leve ... Han med makt til å knuse Mørkets Herre, skal fødes når den sjuende måned dør ...» Forsåvidt passet denne beskrivelsen til to personer som ble født i slutten av juli 1980; Harry Potter og Nilus Langballe. Det var Severus Slur som i sin tid gav deler av spådommen til Voldemort. Voldemort trodde at det var Harry Potter denne spådommen dreide seg om (tiltross for at Nilus faktisk var fullblods, og generelt sett var en mer verdig magiker). Dermed fikk Voldemort vite av lønndomsholderen til potterne; Petter Pittelpytt hvor Potterne befant seg. Så den 31.oktober 1981 dro Voldemort til Gudriksdal for å drepe den lille, først drepte han Jakob Potter og satt målet for gutten. Men guttens mor; Lilly nektet ham å drepe Harry og ba Voldemort om å drepe henne i stedet. Da det var gjort satte han målet for Harry, men siden moren hadde ofret seg for Harrys skyld klarte ikke Voldemort å drepe Harry, og mordforbannelsen slo tilbake på ham. Etter det var Voldemort utenfor menneskeskikkelse og var borte i mange år... Årene utenfor seg selv left|thumb|Voldemort i Krengles bakhode. Etter at Voldemort ble truffet av mordforbannelsen dro han til Albania, hvor han flere ganger besatte dyr. Men dyrekroppene gjorde det ikke enkelt for ham å drive med magi, noe han var avhengig av for å komme tilbake. Etter en stund traff Voldemort unge Krengle som hadde et sabbatsår i Transylvania. Voldemort slo seg i sammen med Krengle, det er uvisst hvordan Voldemort greide det, men han gikk over på Voldemorts side og ble besatt. Han fikk Krengle til å oppsøke Flirgott og ta en pakke fra hvelv 713, men Gygrid hadde hentet den tidligere på dagen sammens med Harry Potter på oppdrag fra Humlesnurr. I denne pakken var de vises stein, en stein som inneholdt livseliksiren. Han greide senere å sette Albus Humlesnurr av banen, men Humlesnurr hadde sine mistanker og vendte tilbake til skolen, akkurat i tide til å redde Harry fra Krengle. Krengle døde, og Voldemort var i full gang med å finne en ny kropp å besette. I 1992 overleverte Lucifus Malfang Tom Vensters dagbok til Gulla Wiltersen. I og med at Gulla betrodde sine følelser til dagboka ble hun besatt av den yngre Tom Venster. Senere i skoleåret fikk Den yngre Tom Gulla til å åpne Mysteriekammeret og slippe ut basilisken som forsteinet flere elever samt Fru Hansen. Helt tilslutt fikk Tom Gulla til å komme ned i Mysteriekammeret, dette var fordi dersom Gulla var der lenge nok ville han få noe av livsenergien sin tilbake. Men nok engang kom Harry og fikk det avblåst. Han greide også å ta knekken på den første Malacruxen; dagboka til Tom Venster. Etter utallige hendelser i Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban vendte Petter Pittelpytt tilbake til sin herre. I perioden mens han lette kidnappet han Berta Flurp, som senere skulle være Voldemort behjelpelig når han skulle skaffe en egen kropp. Etter at Harry Potter og Fredrik Djervell hadde tatt i tretrollmannspokalen i 1995 ble de fraktet til Lillehenge, hvor Petter Pittelpytt ventet. Vel egentlig så var han ikke helt alene, for med seg hadde han Voldemort. Voldemort ba Pittelpytt om å drepe Fredrik slik at ikke han skulle sladre om at han var tilbake. Pittelpytt holdt på å hjelpe Voldemort slik at han kunne få en egen kropp, en av delene han trengte da var blod fra Harry. Det var fordi dersom han hadde blod fra Harry ville han være i stand til å røre ham. Etterhvert som Voldemort har fått en kropp begynner duelleringene mellom ham og Harry. Til alles forferdelse klarer Harry å stikke av igjen. Den andre trollmannskrigen Etter at Humlesnurr hadde fortalt skolen at Voldemort var kommet tilbake igjen var det få som ville høre på ham. Også Magidepartementet var skeptiske. Imidlertid gjenopprettet Humlesnurr Føniksordenen og stod parat til å kjempe. Dessuten ba han Rubeus Gygrid om å snakke med Jøtulene å få dem på sin side. Etterhvert opplevde Harry ufattelige drømmer, som var Voldemorts tanker. En av gangene var det en slange (trolig Nagini) som angrep Herr Wiltersen. En annen gang så Harry at Voldemort holdt Sirius fanget i Mysterieavdelingen, derfor fikk han med seg Hermine Grang, Ronny Wiltersen, Gulla Wiltersen, Nilus Langballe og Lulla Lunekjær for å kjempe mot ham. Bellatrix Demons drepte Sirius og Humlesnurr kjempet mot Voldemort. Etterhvert kom det stadig flere folk til, deriblant magiministeren som også måtte innrømme at Voldemort var tilbake. =Voldemorts malacruxer= Voldemort hadde syv malacruxer, disse var ting som var av en spesiell betydning for ham (bortsett fra den syvende). Voldemorts syv Malacruxer: Tom vensters dagbok Denne dagboka ble gitt til Lucifus Malfang, senere havnet den i hendene til Gulla Wiltersen i Snirckel og blæk. Voldemort gjorde dagboken til en malacrux i det håp om at Smygards fulle arving en gang skulle åpne kammeret å slippe ut monsteret der inne. Tom Venster påvirket Gulla til å gjenåpne Mysteriekammeret og slippe ut basilisken som levde der. Etter en stund påvirket han henne til å komme ned i kammeret. I siste liten kom heldigvis Harry Potter henne til unnsetning og fikk ødelagt dagboken (ved hjelp av en basilisk tann). Dredelos ring Ringen tilhørte Voldemorts morfar Dredelo Mørch. Etter at Voldemorts onkel; Morfus kom tilbake fra Azkaban etter å ha sonet for gompemishandling oppsøkte Voldemort ham, men Morfus visste ikke hvem han var fordi han aldri hadde kjent ham. Dette var selvfølgelig da han fortsatt bar navnet Tom Dredolo Venster. Han stjal ringen fra Morfus og plantet falske minner i hodet på sin onkel sånn at han innrømmet å ha drept Tom Dredolo Vensters gompefamilie. Venster gjorde ringen til en malacrux ved mordet påsin far og plasserte den deretter i Mørch rønna. Dette var fordi han ikke ville gå med en Malacrux på seg. Senere fikk Albus Humlesnurr en mistanke om at det muligens var en malacrux i huset så han dro dit for å lete. Ringen var forhekset slik at enhver som tok på den ville få en forbannelse over seg. Humlesnurr fikk brent hånden sin og hadde det ikke vært for Severus Slur hadde han trolig dødd med en gang. Smygards medaljong Medaljongen som tilhørte Salazar Smygard var lenge i hjemmet til Hespetra Smutt, etter hennes død ble medaljongen gjort til en malacrux sannsyneligvis ved modet på en gompeunge. Siden gjemte han den i nærheten av en grotte han hadde vært i som barn. Denne malacruxen var gjemt i et giftbeger, noe som resulterte i at enhver som drakk av den ville miste mye av livsenergien og senere falle om døde. Medaljongen ble siden stjålet av Regulus Arcturus Svaart og til gjengjeld byttet ut med en lignende medaljong. I Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen fant Albus Humlesnurr ut om hvor medaljongen befant seg. Så han tok med seg Harry og sammen reiste de dit. Albus drakk av giftkaret og ba Harry ta medaljongen etter Humlesnurr hadde drukket ferdig. Etter en stund oppdager Harry imidlertid at medaljongen er falsk. I Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene fikk Harry vite av husnissen Krynkel at Regulus hadde tatt medaljongen. Men den var blitt stjålet av Mundungus Styrfeder og solgt videre til Venke Dolorosa Uffert. Etter en stund lyktes de med å få tak i malacruxen. Det var Ronny Wiltersen som tilintetgjorde den med Griffings sverd. Håsblås sitt krus Dette kruset tilhørte engang Helga Håsblås, i lang tid ble det oppbevart hos Hespetra Smutt, men ved mordet på henne ble det gjort til en malacrux. Siden ble kruset gjemt i hvelvet til DeMons i Flirgott. Senere ble kruset ødelagt av Hermine Grang. Malacruxen ble tilintetgjort i Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene av Hermine Grang. Rasla Ravnklos diadem Diademet som engang tilhørte Rasla Ravnklo ble stjålet av hennes datter Helena. Senere fortalte Helena om diademet til Voldemort som tok det som en malacrux. Han gjemte diademet i ufinneligrommet. Malacruxen ble tilintetgjort i Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene av Vincent Krabbe ved hjelp av en fiendfyre formel. Nagini 150px Nagini var en giftslange på over tre meter. Slangen gav noe av giften sin til Voldemort da han laget en ny kropp. Nagini var en av Voldemorts malacruxer og ble drept av Nilus Langballe. Naginis ofre: *Frank Brask *Severus Slur Harry Potter Voldemort trodde alltid at han bare hadde skaffet seg 6 malacruxer, og at han dermed hadde 7 sjelbiter (med den han hadde i seg selv). Men det han ikke visste var at da han prøvde å drepe Harry Potter i 1981, og mistet sin kraft løsnet en bit av sjelen hans og festet seg til det eneste levende som var igjen i rommet. Albus Humlesnurr hadde lenge skjønt at Harry måtte være en Malacrux, selv om han aldri sa det til noen. Fordi Harry var en malacrux merket han når Voldemort hadde gjort noe brutalt eller når han var irritert. Da Voldemort prøvde å drepe Harry i 1998, ble malacruxen inni Harry ødelagt. en:Tom Marvolo Riddle fr:Tom Jedusor ru:Волан-де-Морт Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Brukere av De utilgivelige forbannelsene Kategori:Bøller Kategori:Drept av Avada Kadavra Kategori:Drept av Harry Potter Kategori:Dødsfall 1998 Kategori:Eiere av Oldstaven Kategori:Enebarn Kategori:Familien Venster Kategori:Foreldreløse Kategori:Formel oppfinnere Kategori:Fullblods overlegenhet Kategori:Fødsler 1926 Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Malacrux skapere Kategori:Menn Kategori:Mordere Kategori:Onde trollmenn Kategori:Ormtunger Kategori:Prefekter Kategori:Smygardinger Kategori:Snileklubben Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort Kategori:Topptillitsmenn Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Ødeleggere av malacruxer